List of Challenges in TDC
There are twenty days and many challenges which take place during Total Drama Comeback. Day One 1. Talent Night 2: Revenge of the Performers. Eight campers, chosen by Chris, put on a talent show judged by Chef. *'Lindsay' - Cheerleading (8/9) (Bouncefest). *'Bridgette' - Surfing (7/9). *'Noah' - Shakespeare (7/9) (Hamlet). *'Katie' - Dancing (4/9). *'Cody' - Keyboard Galactic battle (5/9). *'Tyler' - Yo-yo tricks (1/9). *'Gwen' - Poetry (8/9). *'Ezekiel' - Parody song﻿ (9/9) (RockStar Parody) 2. The Pit of 100 Screams. Camper must go down into a deep hole, face one of 100 terrors (a hologram), retrieve a jewel that represents them, and climb back out with it. *'Victories': Noah (royal purple, giant bat), Beth (dark green, ants), Leshawna (dark brown, T. Rex), Harold (sea green, dragon), Gwen (dark green, walls closing in), Bridgette (bright yellow, giant chicken meant for Tyler), Eva (dark blue, "jerk wearing a hockey mask."Psycho), Ezekiel (forest green, Cthulhu), Justin (pure white, unknown threat), Heather (blood red, crocodile), Sadie (pink, clowns), Courtney (dark gray, Bowser), and Izzy (bright orange, giant centipede). *'Failures': Geoff (Grim Reaper), DJ (pit bulls), Trent (army of lawyers), Lindsay (slugs), Katie (mad rhino), Owen (mole men), Duncan (giant scorpion), Cody (cyborgs), Tyler (dropped his GEM but still succeeded, soccer moms). Day Two 1. Opposite Profession. The Cool Kids Club must make three bottle rockets, the Freaks 'n Geeks must "pull off the popular kid look". *'CKC': Trent, Leshawna, and DJ made the rockets. Trent's did as it was supposed to, Leshawna's flew sideways and smacked Owen in the face. DJ's rocket exploded in his face. *'FnG': Noah, Katie, and Izzy were the participants. All three passed. 2. Insult Wars. Quite basically, a member of each team must insult the other until Chris declares a winner. No hitting allowed. *'First Round': Harold vs Heather. Harold wins after Heather attacks him when he says he was unimpressed when she accidentally flashed him in Season 1. *'Second Round': Sadie vs Lindsay. Technical win for the CKC when Heather's insults get a rise from Sadie, when Sadie and Lindsay's "argument" basically ended up with them complimenting each other. *'Third Round': Cody vs Bridgette. Bridgette wins when Cody runs out of good insults. 2 Points for CKC. *'Fourth Round': Duncan vs Courtney. Insults go on a while before the two spontaneously make out. Chris calls this round a draw and the CKC win with 3 out of 5. *'Fifth Round': Gwen vs Trent. Didn't happen due to the CKC winning 3 out of five. 3. Dirty Dancing Prom. While wearing pure white clothing, the couples assigned are to try and mess up their "date's" beautiful clothing as much as possible. ' Couples:' *Sadie and/vs Tyler (Winner: Tyler) *Beth and/vs Justin (Winner: Beth) *Eva and/vs Trent (Winner: Eva) *Ezekiel and/vs Bridgette (Winner: Bridgette ) *Gwen and/vs Geoff (Winner: Geoff) Day Three 1. Rapid River Rafting. Member A of the team is to take a raft down a river in Wawanakwa, and try to reach the end and their partner first. 2. Wild Wheel Whirl. With a first-come, first-serve basis on wheeled vehicles, Members B and A must race to the beach side. 3. Canoe Caper Challenge. Members B and C are to row to Boney Island. 4. Strong Stretcher Stampede. Members C and D are to carry Member E on a stretcher all the way to the far end of Boney Island. 5. Bold Boney Beeline. Either Member C, D, or E is to run through Boney Island, and then reach the top of Skull Rock, where they hang glide (or swim) to shore and cross the finish line. 6. The Clone. Selected at random, each contestant (with the help of clothing and wigs) must do an imperssion of another contestant. Day Four 1. Cufflink Challenge: Circle of Terror. While everyone is cufflinked to a partner, members of each team need to try and force/frighten the members of other teams out of circles they are placed in. Day Five 1. Ninja LARP. The campers are given electric but fake swords to hunt down their other ninja teams. Cody vs. Izzy vs. Harold. Day Six 1. Snowball War. With five snowfort bases around the campgrounds, the contestants are to fight with snowballs and other means to win all the bases. 2. Snow More Sculptures. The contestants are to make snow sculptures for a very picky, grumpy Chef Hatchet. Day Seven 1. Red Hot Carpet. The contestants are all to run across a red carpet as fire jets shoot around them along the way. 2. Swan Lake Swimming. Next, they have to get on little boats and hurry on their way there, trying to avoid getting wet. 3. Abandoned Busted Model. Running through a derelict building, they now must get from top floor to bottom, avoiding all the broken floors and stairs and such. 4. Filthy Dancing. The final challenge is to have a dance with their partner, and share a kiss when the chime rings. Day Eight 1. Paths Through Pines. With an animal buddy, the contestants are to take a two-day hike through the forest of Wawanakwa and make it to the finish line. The animal buddy must be with one member for the team to win. In the order of first to last place crossing the finish line: #Bridgette and Eva with a zebra (Charger.) #Courtney, Gwen, and Harold with a crocodile (Stupid.) #Ezekiel and Heather with a rat (Survivor.) #Cody and Katie with a duck (Groucho.) #Beth, Duncan, and Trent with a pig (Dinner.) #Izzy, Noah, and Tyler with a goat (Quarterback.) Day Nine 1. 'E' is for Eating. Campers must prepare a food that contains an ingredient beginning with a certain letter of the alphabet, which will be given to another contestant to eat. * Round 1: M. The ingredient must be placed in a salad. All fourteen contestants ate the salads they were given and moved on to the next round. * Round 2: B. The ingredient isn't part of something, it must be eaten straight up! All fourteen contestants once again move on. * Round 3: P. The contestants must choose the ingredient first, then they will be given the name of the contestant they must give it to (which may or may not be a member of their own team). All fourteen contestants move on yet again, including Harold, who gets a pass for his allergy to pears. * Round 4: C. Once again, the contestants must choose the ingredient first before they are given the name of the contestant they must give it to. And this time, the ingredient must be placed in a sandwich. This is the first round where contestants are eliminated, as Izzy threw up after eating some of her cat food sandwich and Katie spit out some of her cauliflower sandwich. Harold once again gets a pass since he is allergic to coconut. * Round 5: S. The ingredient will be given to a randomly selected opponent. All twelve contestants eat their ingredients and move on. * Round 6: F. The ingredient must be placed in a blender, and given to the assigned contestant, who will have to drink that ingredient. Bridgette heaved out her fish stick puree, and Cody spat out his fried chicken frappichino, leaving Harold as the only member of Mystery Meat left. Gwen puked out her french fry puree. Heather and Noah use up their team's free passes when they refuse to drink their blended fish and fingernail frappichino, respectively. * Round 7: W. The ingredient must be placed on a slice of pizza for their assigned contestant. Noah refuses to finish his watermelon pizza, so he is eliminated. * Round 8: The team must create a platter for another team, using an ingredient that starts with either the letter I, the letter J, or the letter O. Ezekiel could not eat olives, and Eva had to down her jalapenos with water, so they're out. * Round 9: G. The ingredient this time must be placed into a soup. Courtney, Beth and Harold could not handle the soup they were given, so Chef's Surprise and Catch of the Day win. Day Ten 1. Wawa-Kart-Na Grand Prix. While driving karts made by Joel, the contestants are to drive around Wawanakwa in search of sub-challenges, complete enough, then cross the finish line. Day Eleven 1. Super Wawanakwa Strikers Charged - A supped-up soccer game with electric walls, an equally electric soccer ball, and insulated metal boots. Day Twelve 1. The Screams of the Thirteen. The contestants, again teamed as Killer Bass (Ezekiel, Courtney, Eva, Bridgette, Harold) and Screaming Gophers (Beth, Cody, Gwen, Noah, Izzy, Heather), must compete on the dares of those eliminated or staffed. Day Thirteen 1. The Final Ten's Ten Finals. Now a free-for-all, the contestants must partake in the challenges set up by those voted off (again). Day Fourteen 1. Escape from Wawanakwa Island. A jail is constructed, and the campers are locked in a cell. They must get out of the cell and escape the prison. Day Fifteen 1. Scavenger's Judgment. Campers are told to find items that can fit one of the items on a list Chris gives them. List: Day Sixteen 1. Cut of the Jellybeans. Locked up in individual cells, the campers have to complete some of the worst imaginable torments to free themselves. First part of the challenge was to eat jellybeans, avoiding the color of the one that signified themselves or be disqualified. The amount they ate, the less of the second part they had to complete. 2. Chris's Tortuous Selection. The second part of the challenge was special for each of them, and the number involved is how many jellybeans they did not eat. *'Izzy' - Swallow goldfish (1). *'Harold' - Eat his own snot (1). *'Bridgette' - Eat hot dogs (5). *'Cody' - Drink sodas (3). *'Beth' - Eat worms (4). *'Gwen' - Eat mud brownies (3). *'Ezekiel' - Not involved. 3. Chris's Torturous Dare. The third part is a test of nerves and character, as Chris makes each camper do something that would be very difficult (or just useful for him). *'Bridgette' - Burn the photo of Heather that her brother sent to Ezekiel. Passed. *'Cody' - Reprogram the correct time on a bunch of appliances. Passed. *'Izzy' - Take children's medication. Didn't pass. Winner for defeating serial killer. *'Harold' - Retrieve a card from a cylinder of very hot water. Passed. *'Beth' - Drag her nails across a chalkboard. Passed. *'Gwen' - Kiss a poster of Heather. Didn't pass. *'Ezekiel' - Not involved, thus didn't pass. Day Seventeen 1. Terrific Wawanakwa Outstanding Battle Of Our Bands Show. The contestants are to put on a rock show, selecting a theme (parodies). They are divided into three teams of two-man bands. *'Nature's Wild Children' (Bridgette and Ezekiel). *'Pheer Our Leet Skillz' (Harold and Izzy). *'Against the Odds' (Beth and Cody). Winners. Day Eighteen 1. Loser-Worshipping the Winner Gods. The remaining contestants are to have three of the ex-contestants build a giant statue of them out of Nics Blocks, a special type of Lego-like block Joel had invented. The former contestants are the only ones allowed to build the statue, and when they are done, the contestant must be hosted up onto the top of the statue. Those unpicked try to sabotogue the statues. First choice of helper is the same gender as the chooser, second choice is the opposite gender, and the final choice has to be someone from the other team than their original teams (Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers). The two contestants not picked were chosen to sabotage the statues. *'Beth' - Lindsay, Justin, DJ. *'Bridgette' - Courtney, Geoff, Leshawna. *'Cody' - Trent, Gwen, Eva. *'Ezekiel' - Tyler, Heather, Noah. *'Izzy' - Katie, Owen, Sadie. (Winner.) *'Unpicked' - Harold and Duncan. 2. Voting. Everyone, all twenty-two contestants, votes for who they want to win TDC of the four who did not get immunity. The one with the least votes is eliminated. *'Bridgette' - Geoff, Ezekiel, Eva, DJ, Noah, Courtney, and Gwen. (7) *'Ezekiel' - Izzy, Heather, Bridgette, Katie, Owen, and Tyler. (6) *'Cody' - Sadie, Trent, Duncan, Beth, and Harold. (5) *'Beth' - Lindsay, Leshawna, Justin, and Cody. (4) Day Nineteen 1. The Lost Cabins. The two cabins are thrown in the sea. Chris, Chef and Joel will judge the character and actions of the contestants while they're at sea. *'Screaming Gophers': Izzy and Cody. *'Killer Bass': Ezekiel and Bridgette. (Winners.) Day Twenty 1. Triple Terror Triathalon. The Final Three must drink a glass of either milk two months past the expiration date or blended stink bug, spider, and cockroach. Then they must run to find the victory flag, survive your worst fear, and return to the finish line with the flag. First two people back win Total Drama Comeback. *'Bridgette' - Chose to drink the spoiled milk. Her path was blue. Gwen and Geoff escorted her to the halfway point. She then had to face her fear of being alone in the forest. After collecting her flag, she returned to the finish line, she ran through her ribbon to help Ezekiel. *'Ezekiel' - Also chose the sour milk. His path was brown. He was escorted by Heather and Tyler to the halfway point. He then had to face an enraged Eva (which wasn't his phobia). He collected his flag, but on the way back, he was prevented from crossing by C'thulu, his real fear. Since he was being thrown around, he was unable to finish and lost to Bridgette and Izzy. *'Izzy' - Chose the bug smoothie. Her path was green. Owen and Cody escorted her to the halfway point. She had to ride in a plane driven by Chef, but kicked him out and crashed the plane into the campgrounds, where her flag was located. She then ran back with her flag and, with help from Bridgette, Tyler and Harold, killed C'thulu and saved Ezekiel. *'Final Results': Bridgette and Izzy won TDC and $10,000 each. Category:Challenges Category:Lists